


Hard Work

by gintokisgf



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, maybe? idk, slowburn, tsundere neji possibly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27358693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gintokisgf/pseuds/gintokisgf
Summary: Neji warming up to you? Yes 😏I swear I’m not a masochist I just like writing fight scenes
Relationships: Hyuuga Neji/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Hard Work

Why me?

The sentence kept repeating itself in your mind as your body flung across the courtyard, slamming into the large brick walls surrounding it.

You coughed and spluttered in pain, trying to gather yourself.

A long, exaggerated sigh left Neji’s lips as he watched your crumpled form crawling back towards him.

“Why do I have to put up with you?”

Slowly, you pulled yourself up, wiping away the blood that began to leak from your mouth.

“Because,” You gasped. “I need to get stronger.”

He crossed his arms at this, unamused. “Getting stronger? You’re talking as if I haven’t beaten you ten times in a row already. Just give up.”

“I can’t!” Holding up your fists in retaliation, you readied yourself. “If I don’t train, I won’t get stronger.”

“Look, I don’t really care about you wanting to get stronger or whatever,”

You tried your best not to frown at this. You’d thought Neji had at least began to stand being around you a little.

“It’s almost pitiful, seeing you like this.” He scanned over your wounds for a moment. “Training to get stronger doesn’t mean you have to push yourself to the brink of collapsing.”

Maybe he’s right? You’d been putting aside your own health just to catch up with your peers, but at the same time, you didn’t wanna fall behind.

Jeez, all this thinking had made you painfully aware of the growing knot on your forehead. Did he seriously have to hit you there?

You placed a hand on the bump, trying your best not to tear up from the newfound pain. “No, I can’t rest. I want to — no, I have to catch up, with everyone.”

And with that, you slammed face first into the ground. The last thing you heard was Neji’s voice calling out your name.

Once you came to, you’d been laying in bed. Although, you weren’t sure if it was yours. An unfamiliar aroma began to fill your nose. It reminded you of...Neji?

Hesitantly, you opened your eyes, locking your gaze with lavender ones.

“Ah, finally, you’re awake.”

“N-neji? What happened?”

“You overworked yourself and passed out, like the idiot you are.”

“I passed out?” You ignored his offhand comment, continuing. “For how long?”

“The whole day.” He looked at you, exasperated. “Look, if you’re going to pass out, do it in your own time, I’ve got my own stuff to do.”

“Hey, you’re acting as if I can control passing out!”

“You could, if you didn’t train so dangerously.”

You balled up the duvet in your hands, looking away from him.

“But, if I dont train—,”

“Let me guess; you won’t catch up with everyone?”

An uncomfortable silence sat atop the two of you.

You were the first to break it.

“It’s not my fault I have such low chakra levels—,”

“I never said it was.”

His interruptions were kind of grating on your nerves, but alas, you still continued.

“But that just means I’ll have to train twice as hard as anybody else.”

“I admire your durability,”

You noticed the way he gripped the tray of food in his hands as he spoke.

“Just don’t overexert yourself. You worried me.” He mumbled that last part so quietly you thought you’d imagined it

“You were worried for me?”

“What?” He scoffed. “I think that fall affected your hearing. I said I made you food.”

He quickly shoved the tray into your hands, turning, but you were sure you saw a red blush blossoming across his face as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not continue this


End file.
